Night Seeking the Light
by ExtraChronal
Summary: In which Tohsaka Aoi gave birth to a son named 'Sakuya: instead of a daughter named 'Sakura'


**Disclaimer : I don't own Fate/stay night or Nasuverse**

The world is full of choices and uncontrollable variables that could affect reality and thus created new possibilities. As such, even the most 'certainly successful procedure' has few percent possibility of failing. Such was experienced by one magus.

Tohsaka Tokiomi.

He was by no mean a prodigy at magecraft but he was heir of Tohsaka family, an ancient magical family who's prided in their grace and elegance in facing various situations. But even then he wasn't ready to ackowledge it. Tohsaka Aoi given birth to their first daughter, Tohsaka Rin. A first-rate magus with the potential to surpass her own father. But one year later the unexpected happened. Tokiomi's wife, Tohsaka Aoi had given birth to a son. The presence of second child was unexpected but a male one at that. Of course, in magus family it's not uncommon to have children more than one. But the the heir could only be one. As a result the male one usually favoured to be the heir in the end.

But this is not the case. The first son of Tohsaka Aoi proved to be not having any magic potential, the main instrument to harness magical energy in the air. It certainly wasn't strange, given Aoi herself wasn't a magus. But still, Tokiomi wasn't pleased even though he was happy for Aoi but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Not only Tokiomi himself lost a chance to have a male heir but the boy would be living in the shadow of his prodigal older sister. But maybe he could find his own light so to avoid to become shadow, or hide in the night as to escape from it. '…Searching for the light in the dark of night. Yes, a fitting name don't you think? Sakuya…'.

XXX

At the nighttime of Shinto, could be seen lone car driving in the roadway and a lone driver who was driving, Emiya Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu just felt vexed after his recent killing of Lancer and his Master. This time Saber's words really struck a chord within him. He should've knew that it'd just matter of time that Saber'd knew tidbit about his past. If not from dream cycle then from her own knowledge of such person, they're more alike than they'd like to admit after all. But they also will never saw eye to eye, even the only longest conversation he had with Saber was just quarter hour ago. Yet, after few exchanged words Saber saw Kiritsugu for what he truly was, a boy who want to become hero of justice, not the emotionless mask of murderer that'd crush anyone for his ideal.

To tell the truth, he knew that his ideal was unaccomplishable the day he killed his father, the day he decided to threw his last shred of humanity, the day he was changed into monster, only do what he should do and never look back. As far as he knew, he didn't deserve a human life. It's just natural order of things, like an adult who protect a child, and the God who protect humans. If saving humans meaning he have to bear the sin to play god and decide who should live and who would die then he'd do it without second thought.

He still remembered the day he refused to kill his-friend-turned-vampire, Shirley. As the consequences Kiritsugu himself turned to a full-fledged vampire but the others weren't so lucky to have the blessing of high magic potential like Kiritsugu. As a result, the whole villagers was turned into ghouls. Needless to say, it was not pretty sight, seeing the adults and children alike consuming each others. In the end it was his fault, he refused to acknowledge that killing was necessary evil and he was cursed for eternity with vampiric blood that'd always haunt him as a painful reminder for his failure.

That's why he refused to fail ever again, he won't hestitate to pull the trigger when situation comes to it. But, is that really the right thing? Did he even qualified for that? He still hadn't found an answer and that kind of questions always get in the way in his line of 'job' apparently. Fortunately he was a natural born killer if there was ever one, he could shut off his unneeded emotions completely and before he knew it he became a killing machine that devoid of emotion, kind of person that as far as possible from his dream, a hero of justice.

And then Saber just brought the dream 'hero of justice' to the picture that made Kiritsugu realized, that he really has nothing except his ideal, his wish for the grail that was in the physical form coincidentally was the grail vessel, Irisviel, his soon to-be-dead wife. Kiritsugu thought what'd happen if he didn't win the grail or if Irisviel 'transformed' to become the grail, just thinking of it made Kiritsugu lost control of himself and apparently, his car, causing it to almost collide with a bicycle but fortunately he was able prevent it in time.

…Or so he thought.

In front of the midnight black car of Kiritsugu lay a boy with an appearance no older than six years old. His notable feature was night black hair and judging by his appearance he seemed to have gone from school. 'Ugh, to think that I had hit a people at night, and I am supposed to be the vampire one here'. With that he lifted and moved the boy in the car and drove off before there's anymore complications.

XXX

Hellish.

The only word that could describe the end of the Fourth Grail War if there's anyone that have ever seen one. The smoke odour that as if would shorthen lifespan by one day if you inhale in it, burning fireblaze that look like it has would burn any hope of surviving to smithrens, pitch-black starless night as if to remind that even the celestials frightened by such horrendous view and the heavy rain completing the scenery.

Anyone would find their entire being crumbling at every step they made and their faith to everything burned from every scream they heard, these descriptions fitted perfectly to black haired man. A broken shell that walked aimlessly as to complete ambiguous objective. Whatever his objective was the effort was meaningless as there's no way anyone could be saved from the burning field or would want any salvation from the person whose responsible for such disaster in the first place. Even so, the man didn't give up he wandered and searching again as if he'd die if he didn't find any signs of life.

The man didn't give up but he looks like he's on his last stand on the battlefield, the only diffirence is that there's no glory nor honor as it was an unwinnable battle against nature. Then as if the god took pity on him, against all odds there's one tiny wreck of a human collapsing to the ground, but for the broken man the child could only described as god's blessing in human form.

He took the child in his hands, hands that he used to kill and murder in his whole life to lift the child, then the child's body felt like it'd detetoriate as if rejecting the killing instruments that is his hands. 'She won't be able to make it, the damage to her system was pretty bad…' the man thought mournfully. 'Even so! I'll even sacrifice myself even if it is the last thing I do!' the man decided, that the child life is more important than his. And then the man put his hand on his ribs like his ribs contain something. And the last thing the child remember was the blinding golden light that put the soul at ease just by looking at it and the black haired man's happy expression that would be followed by his endless gratitude.


End file.
